


in true rat fashion

by chronicallytired



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bar Fight, Bubonic Plague, Crack, Gay Bar, I hate it here, I hate it so much, M/M, bald green guy, i killed beans, rat!pariston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallytired/pseuds/chronicallytired
Summary: In true rat fashion, Pariston scavenged for bread crumbs on the floor. Ging didn't take off his shoes for fear of catching the plague, but stepped into the apartment anyways. They had unresolved business.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	in true rat fashion

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this is the worst thing i have ever written please don't hate me please forgive me i am so sorry but i literally could not stop laughing while writing this . if you actually ship pariging and want to find some good pariging content you are Not in the right place

It’s been almost 2 years since Ging had been to a committee meeting, yet here he was, at his regular bar. It was one of the most sexy bars that Yorknew city offered, and Ging always got the best treatment there for being friends with the bartender and bouncer, Beans and Cheadle. 

(yes they are members of both the committee and the bar go away)

Ging made his way across the disgusting yet luxurious floor, probably soaked with not only alcohol but also other suspicious fluids. Lady Marmalade can be heard playing in the background….. Ging’s natural environment.

Sometimes, Ging found other failed fathers lingering here. 

Ging took a seat at the bar. “Hey, Beans, get me a Manhattan.”

“Y’know, Ging, that’s kinda gay.”

“I’mwearingsocksit’sfine”

Accepting the answer, Beans slid the drink to Ging from all the way down the bar. How did he get so far away? Why is this turning into your typical wild west bar? 

Suddenly, the front doors slammed open.

“GING-KUN!!!’

Immediately, every other inhabitant in the bar whipped their heads around to look at the blonde rat, standing flamboyantly in the doorway. However, this happened often (with other people) so everyone stopped caring and went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

Pariston made a beeline to Ging, his greasy blonde hair bouncing with each step, until finally, he stopped and sat in the seat next to Ging.

“What’s cookin good lookin?”

“I hate you go away”

Pariston waved off Ging with a flick of his wrist and turned away. At this, Ging’s usually calm facade was broken as his face turned red with rage. The last person he wanted to see was pariston because, let’s be honest, who  _ does _ want to see pariston?

Standing very suddenly, Ging turned to Pariston. “This is the one place I could hide from you in,” Ging huffed, “And you took it away. Can’t have shit in this house”

Pariston stood too, and calmly screamed, “Come to the next committee meeting or you’re off of the board!”

Almost without hesitation, Ging retorted, “Good! I hate the bitches there anyways!”

Cheadle came running. “Me too?!” she said in desperation.

“No, Cheadle, you’re fine. Annoying, but fine.”   
Pariston clenched his fists. “ _ i will not tolerate this cheadle slander.” _

In record speed, Ging swiftly delivered a blow to Pariston’s jaw. Pariston leaped forward, grabbing Ging’s collar, and shoving Ging back into the bar, cornering him.

“Omg…. bae…. not in public…” Ging breathed

_ “I hate gay people i would never,” _ Pariston said, lowering his hand from Ging’s shirt. “Let’s go. We need to talk in private. My apartment is nearby.”

And so they left, Ging’s alcoholic drink forgotten and spilled over on the counter. Poor Beans, he has to clean up after Ging’s fuck ups so often. 

It was a brief but tense walk to Pariston’s apartment, the drama of the bar still not forgotten. Eventually, they arrived at a quaint building (and by quaint i mean there are dozens of spraypainted dicks and obscene insults, many referring to “big tits” on the side of the building). Amazed at the sight, Ging remarked, “Wow, someone sure doesn’t like you, huh?”

Pariston sighed. “Yeah, we power wash the walls almost every other day, but they just don’t stop. I don’t know if they’re targeting me, or my neighbor though.”   
“Who’s your neighbor?”

“I think his name is tonpa.”   
“That explains the fat tits comment…”

Now arriving at presumably Pariston’s door, Ging awkwardly lingered behind while Pariston unlocked the door. Ging looked at his ass.

Then, opening the door and waiting for Ging to enter, Pariston slammed the door shut and pounced on Ging. Ging and Pariston both fell to the floor, Pariston landing on Ging, knees on the floor to either side of Ging.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Pariston moaned, “but i have a confession to make….”

“Yes?” Ging said with utter monotony.

“I’m….”   
“Yes???”   
“Actually homophobic.”

“Bro….” Ging said, “me too…..”

Pariston leaned down until his lips were brushing Ging’s. They kissed roughly and with desperation until Pariston pulled away again.

“But actually… I have another confession to make.”    
Ging could only stare as he waited for Pariston to gain enough composure to speak.

“I lied… I wasn’t wearing socks earlier.”

Disgusted, Ging raised his knee swiftly into Pariston’s crotch, who fell over. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST WEAR YOUR SHOES??? WITH NO SOCKS???? IM DISGUSTED” Ging flew to the door, unable to take it anymore. But already, Pariston was on his feet, and grabbed Ging’s arm.

“No, don’t leave yet. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Ging was already at the door, though, and threw it open with force, only to be shocked at seeing Beans with his hand raised, as if he was about to knock on the door. “Oh! Hey! Sorry, was I interrupting something? I just came to remind Ging that he hasn’t paid the tab for a few months and I know he isn’t poor and-”

Suddenly, Beans was interrupted by a gunshot, and blood sprouted from his chest. Ging turned to see Pariston, a gun raised and aimed towards the now fallen Beans. Shocked, Ging said nothing. Beans….. The only person he could tolerate….. Beans, his beautiful bald green friend….. It was too much to bear. He closed the door, unable to look anymore. Holding back tears, Ging turned back to Pariston.

“I’m glad you understand,” the bubonic plague riddled blonde said, lowering the gun and tossing it into the kitchen.

Ging, still obviously shaken and looking at the ground, clenched his fists. “Pariston, this is why I avoided you all these years. I can’t stand you. You’re so fucking annoying. You just killed beans.”

Pariston ignored the negative remarks and moved towards Ging. Ging was defenseless, just out of it. Like, he just couldn’t be bothered. Pariston leaned in, and all Ging could do was step back until his back was against the wall. Pariston’s lips found themselves on Ging’s neck, his hot breath tickling Ging’s nape.

Roughly but carefully, Pariston proceeded to moan into Ging’s neck and Ging’s eyes fluttered shut. 

This went on for forever, it seemed, until Ging’s eyes widened in realization.  _ This is actually really gay! _

Ging shoved pariston away. “I…. I can’t do this anymore…. You aren’t wearing socks….”

Pariston, dejected, could only watch as Ging once again ran towards the door. But he tore his eyes away from Ging’s ass and stared at the floor.

The door opened, then slammed shut.

With nothing but sorrow in his voice, Pariston muttered, “I thought you were bae, but you were only fam…..”

**Author's Note:**

> pariston: sniff sniff i smel cheeeeeeseee 🧀🧀🧀🧀🧀


End file.
